1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top cover for an oiler wherein the cover is provided with an aperture centrally located to enable the user to fill the oiler therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices known as oilers are employed to provide a steady flow of lubricant from a reservoir containing a lubricating fluid to a piece of operating machinery. Such oilers generally comprise a top and bottom cover disposed on opposite sides of a cylindrical reservoir and connected by a threaded rod extending axially through the center of the cylindrical reservoir thereby securing the top and bottom covers to the reservoir. The output of the reservoir is typically connected to one or more feed valves through which the lubricating fluid flows to the machinery needing lubrication.
Filling the reservoir is typically facilitated thru a circular aperture non-centrally located on the top cover through which the user may dispense a lubricating fluid into the reservoir. The aperture is covered by a hinged flap spring-loaded which must be extended to an upright position to expose the aperture before the reservoir may be filled.
Such top covers for oilers are disadvantaged in that the cost of manufacturing such covers is burdened by the attendant cost of adding the hinged flap as a separate entity. Likewise, such top covers are disadvantaged in that the small aperture size restricts the amount of fluid flowing therethrough. As a result, the lubricating fluid is often needlessly spilled during the filling process. Additionally, filling of the reservoir through the small aperture imposes the use of a squart-type can dispenser upon the user since most other filling means are impractical.
Other top covers for oilers, as shown in FIG. 6, are known which have a central filling aperture. Such covers generally comprise three separate and distinct members: a cap member, a disc-shaped body, and a hollow connection member. The disc-shaped body of such a cover typically possesses an aperture in the center. The hollow connection member is disposed within the aperture and is formed with a radially extending flange to seat the hollow connection member is disposed within the aperture and is formed with a radially extending flange to seat the hollow connection member therein. Gaskets are typically disposed above and below the radially extending flange to create an effective seal between the cap member and connection member as well as the connection member and the disc-shaped body. Additionally, the upper end of the connection member is structured to accommodate the cap member therein. The lower end of the connection member is formed to facilitate fastening to the connecting rod which extends axially through the center of the reservoir. The mid-region of the connection member is structures to create substantially open which allow fluid to flow therethrough during filling of the reservoir.
The center-fill top covers of the prior art as described herein above require an extensive amount of machining during manufacture thereof. Each of the three separate structures must be manufactured in a distinct and labor intensive series of steps. As such, each cover is burdened by the costs attendant with the use of three distinct parts.
It is an object of the present invention to specify a top cover for an oiler wherein the attendant manufacturing costs associated with adding a spring-loaded hinged flap to the cover as well as the problems associated with restricted fluid flow through the aperture during the filling process are eliminated.
It is a further object of the present invention to set forth a center-fill top cover for oilers designed to incorporate the features of the connecting member and disc-shaped body of the prior art covers into a single integrated structure, such that no additional machining is required and the apertures or openings are created as a by-product of the drilling and tapping operations.